


Stripes

by Lettum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, They are married, short and sweet, this is what happens when I am up late sewing before a convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: How you see yourself makes all the difference, it takes a certain cat to show Marinette a new way to look at herself.





	

Marinette turned this way and that, disgust on her face as she looked at all the scars that crisscrossed her naked body.

She had just given birth to three healthy, beautiful children, two girls and a boy, a month previously. It would seem that the effects of their kwamis influenced more than just their personalities. Litters being something neither she or Adrian had expected.

She should be happy so why was she so revolted by her body?

She zeroed in on the rippling patterns that adorned her still slightly pudgy belly and legs. These were her largest complaints with motherhood. These damn stretch marks. 

They made her feel ugly.

If only she could undo them with her miraculous… but she had already asked Tikki and while the tiny kwami had chuckled and said she should wear her marks with pride, the tiny creature's pep talk was less than helpful.

She didn't notice how her kitty had come up behind her until his arms were wrapped around her middle and his nose was nuzzled into her neck.

“What's wrong bugaboo?” Adrian asked as he kissed her neck and moved up to her ear.

“It's these damn scars! I'm ugly and gross and all scared up!” She wailed, too focused on her reflection to see the startled look on her husband's face.

“You're not ugly bugaboo, you are strong and beautiful and I for one think your stripes are sexy as hell.” Adrian purrs at her, a bit of Chat showing though with how his eyes gleamed.

“Stripes?” Marinette had not thought about the marks as stripes before. Of course her cat of a husband would see something positive in something she hated. He always did. The more she thought about it though, they were more like stripes than scars anyway. Stripes she had earned by carrying three babies for over nine months all by herself.

She looked at herself again in the mirror, really looked and saw not a scared woman but a proud tiger staring back at her. A green-eyed panther behind her observing as the thought clicked in her mind. 

Stripes.

She preferred spots but she could get used to stripes.


End file.
